


Keeping Your Hands to Yourself, A Life Lesson

by Cassie_grace06



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_grace06/pseuds/Cassie_grace06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho thinks Jane needs a lesson in keeping his hands to himself. Brought on by ep. 4x03 "Pretty Red Balloon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Your Hands to Yourself, A Life Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for ep. 4x03. Prompt: How did that note end up in Rigsby's pocket? Just a fun little bit of *slightly* kinky, fluffy sex. Pre-established Jane/Cho sexual relationship. All mistakes are mine.

Cho sighed as he arrived home, dropping his keys on the table next to the front door. The bills and other assorted mail were piled there already, unsorted, a sure mark that Jane was also home. After cases like this, Jane almost always arrived home first. Sometimes Cho was jealous of his lover's paperwork-free world. Other times, he was grateful for the peace and quiet that always came to the office after the whirlwind known as Patrick Jane had gotten bored of hearing pens scratching on paper and keys being typed and headed home.

"Patrick? You around?" Cho called out, even though he already knew the answer. The Flint case had been closed, the paperwork was submitted, and all Cho wanted to do was relax. But before he could do that, he had one little point to make. The Asian man walked through his apartment, careful to disguise his slight fatigue as he undid his tie, his strong fingers flicking the knots with practiced ease. He checked in the kitchen for his blond lover, before moving into the living room. Finding both empty, he continued to the back of the apartment, his tie now off and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. The sound of water running gave him the right direction to go in.

Cho tossed the tie on the bottom of his bed before untucking his shirt and slipping the buttons through their holes. His motions were methodical, slow but intentioned. He dropped the shirt on top of the tie and wandered slowly towards the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom, sliding his hands into the pockets of his dress slacks and leaning on the doorjamb. 

His lover's lithe form could be seen through the shaded glass of the shower. Jane was humming as the water sluiced down his body, the hands Cho knew so well doing a fine job of cleaning the form Kimball knew just as intimately. If Kimball didn't have a point to make, he would have finished undressing and joined his lover, but at the moment he was content to stand and watch. Jane had once told him that he found Kimball even more sexy when he wasn't totally naked, and the relaxed, half-dressed stance suited his purposes perfectly.

It wasn't long before Jane sensed someone was watching him. In any other setting he would have immediately reacted, but Cho's apartment was the one place Patrick had always felt safe. Once he crossed that threshold, he could let some of his cares, some of his nightmares go. He never felt threatened there, and knew that if Kimball had anything to say on the matter he never would. So, Jane took his time, purposely slowing his movements down. He wasn't sure why Kimball wasn't just joining him, but he usually didn't question his lover's motives. Sinful as they were sometimes, they were always pure at heart. 

Kimball felt his breathing speed up just a little as Patrick's hands obviously began to put on a bit of a show. They rubbed soapy bubbles across a chest that was already squeaky clean, the suds briefly covering up pert nipples before the water made them visible again. His hands then drifted downwards, rubbing more soap across his tummy. 

"How long are you going to watch me?"

"How long are you going to be?"

Jane grinned at the answer, sliding the door open a little, his mouth growing dry at the sight of his half-dressed lover observing him.

"I don't know. I'm already rather clean, but if you felt like joining me I wouldn't mind getting clean again."

"I have something different planned. Finish up. I'll be waiting."

Jane blinked a little and watched Cho push away from the doorjamb with his hip before turning and walking away. Intrigued, Jane quickly finished his shower and turned off the water, stepping out and drying off. Running a towel through his hair quickly, he wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom.

Kimball was standing by the bed with his usual unreadable look on his face. He was still half-dressed, his big arms crossed in front of his broad, muscled chest. 

"The note. How'd you do it?"

Jane rubbed a hand through his damp hair, cocking his head and walking a few more steps forward.

"The note?"

"In Rigsby's pocket. About the suspect not being the Balloon Man."

"Oh! It was easy. You know Rigsby is a good target."

Cho slowly tightened his arms a little, his muscles standing out a bit more in relief. Although it was probably unconscious, a long-ingrained cop reaction to his questions not being answered directly, Jane found it sexy as hell. 

"Can we forget about the note and Rigsby and commence with the love-making?" 

"No. How did it end up in his pocket?"

Jane sighed and stepped into Cho's personal space, splaying his fingers across Kimball's flat stomach. 

"Why does it matter?"

It was a struggle, but Kimball managed to keep his face completely straight and his eyes devoid of emotion. 

"I want to know."

"Simple misdirection."

The exasperated, child-like sigh that followed the admission almost made Cho's facade crack. He felt the beginnings of a smirk tug at his lips, but he resisted. He had a point to make. 

"You distracted Rigsby with something that was probably shiny and then slid your fingers into his pocket and left the note."

"Well, yes, that'd be the correct example of misdirection. Now, come on...let's talk about something more interesting. Or not talk about something more interesting." 

Jane moved his fingers to the waist of Kimball's slacks, only to find Kimball's strong hands on his wrists, stopping him. 

"You put your hand into his pocket."

Jane let out another sigh, the look on his face somewhere between a scowl and a pout. Patrick was the only male adult Kimball knew who allowed himself to make such a petulant face. 

"Yes! I put my hand into his pocket. What, you jealous?"

Kimball didn't flinch, didn't move, but something, a tiny something, flickered in the depths of his eyes and Patrick took a slight step backwards. 

"You're jealous."

"I don't like the thought of you groping another man."

"I didn't grope him! It was over in three seconds."

"Huh. I would have thought you'd be faster."

"What-you-but-"

"You need to be taught to keep your hands to yourself."

Jane was the master of distraction, but yet he found himself oddly off balance by the seemingly random subject changes. He was being bested by his own method! Before he could think up a reply, Cho stepped into him again, his hands still on Jane's wrists. Patrick took an instinctive step backwards, the strange dance continuing until Patrick felt the cool bedroom wall at his back. Cho allowed himself to smirk now, using his grip to move Patrick's hands above his head and pin them there. Kimball's hands were large enough to be able to fit both of his wrists in one, leaving him with a free hand to deftly pull the damp towel from Patrick's body.

Patrick looked into Kimball's eyes, his own eyes dilated, his breath ghosting across Kimball's face. Cho licked his lips slowly, before leaning in and pressing them to Patrick's in a deep kiss. Patrick's eyes fluttered closed and he let Cho have the control, all the control, his mouth parting, submitting to Kimball's questioning tongue. He let out a breathy, needy moan when he felt Kimball's warm hand slide around his cock, Patrick's hips arching into the familiar touch. The kiss didn't relent, Kimball mercilessly plundering Patrick's mouth in a way that made Jane's heart ache. He loved this, loved this feeling. He was safe here, safe to be allowed to feel this way.

His noises got more needy, his breath more short, but he still had enough frame of mind to complain loudly when his steadily leaking cock was suddenly bereft of touch.

"Kimball! Shit, come on, please!"

"You'll keep your hands to yourself from now?"

Jane groaned and banged his head against the wall, his hips flexing in a desperate, begging attempt to get attention back. 

"It didn't mean anything! What am I, in Kindergarten?"

Cho's smirk grew wider, his eyes lazily traveling his lover's trapped, aroused form with a look that was as close to a leer as Kimball Cho could get. 

"Obviously not."

"Kim! You're killing me!"

"Then I suggest you promise to stop sticking your hand in men's pockets."

Jane pouted, clearly debating his options. His thoughts were dashed rudely by another tug on his sensitive cock, and he jerked, squirming. 

"Fine, fine! I'll keep my hands to myself!"

The words were all Kimball needed to hear. Releasing his grasp on Patrick's wrists, Kimball moved fluidly to his knees in front of his lover, trusting the wall to hold Patrick up. Kimball moved forward easily and slid his lips down Patrick's cock, an act Jane could barely watch. His hands went into Kimball's hair and his body arched again, reaching desperately for relief. Although their first few attempts at this had been sloppy and awkward, Kimball had proven himself a fast learner, and he knew exactly what to do to bring his lover pleasure. Patrick let out a yell, his eyes squeezing closed as release flooded his body, Kimball swallowing smoothly. 

Patrick groaned and felt his knees go weak in the aftermath of his release. He used the wall to help him slide down, Kimball disengaging and moving back a little to allow the other man space. The Asian man grinned a little and carefully brushed some damp curls away from Patrick's face, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a sweeter kiss of Jane's swollen lips.

"You weren't really jealous, were you?" Patrick murmured when the kiss ended, looking a bit glazed into his lover's eyes.

Kimball was silent for a moment, before shrugging just slightly.

"Not really, though I think the lesson was still valid."

"Lesson? You call that a lesson? A lesson about what, not playing pocket pool-"

"Jane? Shut up or I'll do it again."

"Ah...you're finally on to my master plan."


End file.
